


let me make it up to you

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Kentell - Freeform, Kentelljun - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, SeKen - Freeform, Threesome, cursing, polyamorous sex, sekentell, stelljun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Ken, despite his silence, was a very straightforward person. He always said whatever was in his heart. He was always honest and true to himself.Until you bring his two boyfriends in the picture.
Relationships: John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Kudos: 6





	let me make it up to you

"Bakit di mo sila kausapin?" Josh asked, stirring his coffee.

"At ano? Be known as the clingy boyfriend?"

"Sasabihin mo lang naman yung nararamdaman mo," Justin muttered with a frown. "Anong masama dun?"

"I'm not stupid. Lalo lang ako malalayo sa kanila."

"You won't know unless you do it."

"It's better to be safe than sorry." He shook his head, avoiding the topic.

He woke up to hands slowly pulling his sweats down and kisses on his neck.

"You awake, ga?" One whispered. He nodded, slipping his bottoms back on and burying himself in their blanket.

"Is something wrong? Did we do something?" Ken laughed, shaking his head.

"No, you didn't do anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now, why are you pouting?" he asked Sejun, playing with his hair.

"We want to make it up to you."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"We haven't seen you all day."

"And we tried having sex but we're incomplete without you." Sejun gave him a deep kiss, biting his bottom lip and drawing out a low groan from the younger.

"You don't have to, though.." he managed to say as Stell began sucking marks on his neck.

"We know. But we want to." Sejun finally took his shirt off, almost drooling at the sight. Both he and Stell took their shirts off and Stell moved, kissing down the younger's chest, until they found his soft, pink nipples.

Stell sucked, bit, and licked them until they turned hard and red, doing the same to the other while Sejun left wet kisses on his neck.

Stell's mouth moved lower, kissing his abs and using his fingers to lightly trace his v-line.

"Sej, take off your sweats please." the older did as told and sat on top of Ken, letting out an adorable yelp when the younger pulled his waist. He took Ken's member into his mouth, and bobbed his head, nearly choking at the younger's size.

Ken held his waist and kissed the skin near his hole, savouring the whimper that came from the older. Stell lubed his length and slowly slid into the younger's hole, using a hand to brace himself and one to hold on to Sejun's hair.

As he began to slowly thrust in and out, Ken licked the older's hole and kissed it, darting his tongue inside. Sejun whimpered as he moved his head faster, using his hand to work on parts his mouth could no longer reach.

Stell began thrusting faster, groaning at how tight the younger was. Ken massaged Sejun's cheeks, spreading them for more access. As his tongue pushed in and out of the older's hole, he moaned, letting Stell know that his sweet spot was found.

"I-I'm c-close.." Stell grunted, thrusts getting faster and sloppier as seconds passed. Ken released inside Sejun's mouth, feeling wet liquid coat his chest and stomach as Stell released inside him.

Sejun got off of the younger, wiping the corners of his mouth. Ken pulled him back down until his back hit the mattress. This time, Ken was on top of him while Stell rubbed circles around his hole.

"It's your turn, love.."

"You don't have to- aah.." he was cut off with a moan as Ken lowered down his shaft and Stell entered him at the same time. Ken moaned, leaning back against the older as he slowly bounced up and down Sejun's lap.

Still thrusting, Stell kissed and left marks on his neck, holding his waist. Sejun moaned at the double penetration, fingers tightly grasping the sheets.

Ken braced his hands on Sejun's chest, playing with his nipples and letting each whimper melt in his ears. He rapidly bounced up and down his lap, moaning when Stell gripped his length, matching the pace with each thrust.

Sejun was unable to form words, and the only sounds he could make were moans and whimpers. Stell released inside him, leaning against Ken as the younger kept moving.

Just when he least expected it, Ken got off of Sejun and moved down, entering him while Stell took the older's member into his mouth. Sejun almost screamed, feeling the younger's enormous length sheath inside him.

Ken's thrusts were hard, deep, and fast, hands tightly gripping his waist while Stell's mouth rapidly bobbed up and down his shaft.

"I-I'm c-close.." Ken panted, eyes falling shut. Stell deepthroated the older, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the sensitive slit.

"F-fuck.." Ken moaned as he released, riding out his orgasm before pulling out.

"S-STELL!" Sejun screamed, releasing in the younger's mouth. Stell swallowed his load, kissing Ken afterwards.

"Don't think that you're getting out of this." This time, Stell was the one on his back.

"Sej, can you move?" The older nodded, whimpering as he lowered himself on the younger's length. Stell let out a soft moan, gently pinching the older's waist.

Without any warning, Ken entered the older, letting the moan he received melt in his ears. Sejun started moving up and down his shaft, just as Ken began thrusting deep inside him.

"F-fuck.. a-ang sikip mo naman, S-Stell.." he managed to moan out through the pleasure he felt.

"I-I've.. never.. b-bottomed before.." Stell moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows. "F-fuck, Sej.." he whispered.

Ken started thrusting faster, wrapping a hand around Sejun's length and matching it with his thrusts. Sejun could barely even sit up but he braced his hands on the younger's chest, rapidly bouncing up and down his lap.

Stell's toes curled and he moaned, releasing inside the older.

"F-FUCK!" Ken groaned, releasing inside the older, slowing his thrusts before shifting his attention to Sejun's length. This time, his mouth closed around his length, already speeding his movements.

"A-aah.." Sejun let out a shaky moan, throwing his head back as he released in Ken's mouth.

His spent body slumped against Stell, their sweat, come and breaths intermingling as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Ken pulled out of the older, rubbing Paulo's back.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Stell frowned when he didn't get an answer but soon evaporated when he saw that the older had already fallen asleep. Ken draped a blanket on all three of them, nuzzling against Stell's side.

"We'll take a bath tomorrow. I don't wanna wake him."

"Okay. I love you, Ken. We both do."

"I love you too." Ken waited until the older had fallen asleep before sighing. His plan managed to crash and fall before he could even launch it, and he knew he was running out of time.

_I'm so sorry.. but maybe you're just having doubts about your feelings. Maybe you don't really love me that way.._


End file.
